Iceland
Iceland (アイスランド, Aisurando) is a minor character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance Iceland has silver-white hair, described as being somewhat tousled or "bed-headed". He wears a deep brown military jacket, a white dress shirt with a ribbon tie underneath, deep brown straight-legged pants, and white half-laced boots. He also sports a pair of white gloves. He's usually seen with a Puffin-like bird, which sometimes sports a pink bow-tie. Himaruya revealed in Volume 3 that his puffin's name is "Mr. Puffin" and what differentiates him from normal puffins is his black belly and pink bow-tie. Mr. Puffin looks cute, but speaks and acts like an Italian Mobster. In his original character design and a header by Hidekaz Himaruya, his eyes were colored blue, though they were changed to violet in later artwork (such as a chibi version of him and his manga design sheet shown in the guide for the movie). Out of the five Nordics, he is the youngest and second shortest. Personality and Interests He appears relatively cool and composed on the surface, but is warmer and passionate ("hot-blooded") deep down. Due to his recent financial problems, Russia has been helping him. Though he is treated kindly by him, he can't help but feel suspicious. He seems to be embarrassed when the other Nordics pester him to call Norway "Onii-chan". Relationships Norway Main Article: Norway It is said that Iceland considers Norway to be the home where his heart truly is, while Norway in return feels that Iceland is very important to him, and sees him as a younger brother. It has been revealed that Norway and Iceland are indeed brothers, after Iceland opted to get a DNA test (in actuality an excavation) done. When Iceland found this out, however, he seemed embarrassed or upset because he didn't want to refer to Norway as "Big Brother" (onii-chan). Sealand Main Article: Sealand He first met Sealand when he was attempting to auction himself off on Ebay, but didn't understand what he meant when he wanted to become his friend due to their similarities (as well as Sealand wanting to be referred to as "senpai"). In The Anime Iceland makes his debut in the film Hetalia: Axis Powers: Paint it, White. In the film, he is lonely due to the lack of tourism and plots to find a way to bring more tourists to his home. He makes his first appearance in the series in Episode 79, which adapts To Create Better Products in Northern Europe where he is shown eating licorice and asking the audience if they had expected him to do something. He is voiced by Ayumu Asakura, in their first anime role. Iceland's design stayed relatively the same, other than his boots being colored black and the removal of his gloves. He also retains his original blue eye color for his animated appearance, rather than having violet eyes. Iceland also makes a brief appearance in World Series' new ending Hatafutte Parade, on the globe showing his pet puffin on his head. Trivia *It was rumored that Iceland, as well as Norway and Denmark, would be appearing in the anime adaptation of the series, and that Iceland would be voiced by the seiyū Mitsuki Saiga. This however, turned out to be a hoax that originated from 2chan. However, Iceland does appear in the theatrical film adaptation and in episode 27 of Hetalia: World Series. *His birthday corresponds with the date that Iceland was officially declared a republic, on June 17th, 1944. *The strip where Iceland and Norway are confirmed to be brothers is a reference to how Iceland was first inhabited by Norwegians (thus having no indigenous people of its own). *Iceland's design seems to be reused from one of Himaruya's potential designs for a Czechoslovakia character (circa 2007). In the design sheet, the potential character design had the note that they were a "musician" type of person. *According to Himaruya (in a Comic Birz interview), Iceland tends to feel uncomfortable with his thick accent and hard to understand language, opting to speak in English when he can. Category:Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nordic Characters Category:Anime Characters